


Bodie and Doyle Showdown

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we go again. CI5's finest are bracing for action and there's not a moment to lose. </p>
<p>This was one of my first videos, made three years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie and Doyle Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters or music. The music track is 'Showdown' by Pendulum.


End file.
